To Call Your Own
by bbgirl15
Summary: NEW CHAR! UNDER REVISION. She had no name. She was a thief at the age of 10. Her mother was a whore. What happens when she gets taken in after a bad encounter and finally gets a name, a family, and a love? Rated M for language and other stuff. SessKag
1. Prologue

To Call Your Own

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or whatever I may use.

-Prologue-

* * *

_Nobody will miss you. _

The girl raced through the trees, dodging anything that got in her way. This was not the time to trip on some invisible root sticking up from the ground. The hounds barked at her hard, bleeding heels. Her tattered clothes ripped across her tiny, 10 year-old frame.

_Worthless. _

This is how it's always been; running from the only people who could have accepted her. Could have, but didn't. They didn't understand how hard it was to live. To live without a home, without a family to call your own.

_You're a nobody._

She didn't even have a name.

"Get back here you pesky bitch!" The snap of a whip sounded and the dogs' barks grew louder. They were catching up. "I'll teach you to never steal from me again!"

They don't understand. She tucked the small box under her arm and ran as a fast as she could. She never stole much, just little things like copper coins or a loaf of bread every now or then. Just to survive. It wasn't her fault. They would do the same.

_Just a scrangy street begger._

She was losing her breath. Not much longer. She was almost there.

Pain ebbed her small face as a bullet snatched at her right arm. Just a scrape. Keep moving. She didn't think they had guns. This one could be more dangerous than the others.

She wrapped her unharmed arm around a tree to quickly change her direction, turning left. Just a little farther and she could squeeze her way into her make-shift home.

_Send her to a whore house, just like her mother._

Hard weight threw itself at her back, knocking her on her stomach. She couldn't breath. The dog bit at her shoulders and head, holding her. Don't scream. They like it when you scream.

The other hounds surrounded her, adding more weight to her beat-up body. She didn't struggle. No use.

She heard the footsteps of the man she stole from come closer. He chuckled darkly.

"Really thought you could run, huh? What a worthless bitch." He kicked her side. She grunted softly.

Blackness clouded her mind. Think. You have to think.

The man called the dogs off, but she layed still. She still couldn't breath. Broke a few ribs. Damn.

_Never loved you anyway._

He pushed her onto her back with his foot and pulled the box from her loosened grip. He kicked her again and she bit her lip untill she tasted blood, digging her dirty nails into the soft mud.

"Where'd you think you'd go anyway? Who would house a stupid wench like you?" He crouched down next to her and she gave him a hard glare. He chuckled again, "Still got some fight in ya, I see," and threw a fist at her face. Now her nose is broken.

More pain. Did it ever stop? What did she do to deserve this? Do the gods hate her?

Yes, she decided.

Can't last much longer. Have to get up. Just wait.

The man shook his head at her. "Always knew you were ugly. Though your bitch of a mother at least had a nice body."

She growled at him and he grinned at her attempt to strike at him. "Can't move, eh?" Her eyes narrowed. His eyes strayed to the woods conceiling them from the rest of humanity.

The howl of a wolf.

The man's grin grew, evilly. "How 'bout I leave you to the wolves, eh? That sound nice, Darling?" He slapped her one last time before getting up and calling to his hounds. He got what he wanted. No point staying around. So he left, leaving the young girl to fend for herself in a world that wanted her dead.

_You bitch! You fucking bitch!_

Move. Have to move.

The pain was unbearable. Did that bastard of a man even understand how pain really felt? Him, living his pampered, stuck-up life! All this...-, all this for a box of cookies and a cheap necklace?

Was she really so horrible?

She wrapped her injured arm around her torso, trying to secure her broken ribs. Her free hand clawed at the ground, using her legs, she pulled herself along the path to the only place she knew she would be save; a cave, a small hole in the mountain wall.

She had to get her body away from all the blood and the smell of the dogs. The wolves would definitly come after her.

She was so close.

There. The cave was dark, but she managed to find her way in. It hurt. It hurt so bad. Propping herself up on a rock, she tried to steady her breathing. She knew what she had to do.

Taking a deep breath, she reached up with her free hand and grabbed her broken nose gently. Ow. She winced.

CRACK

Tears exploded. A cry could be heard. It wasn't the first time she's gotten a broken nose.

She hated people like that; people who think they are so much better than everyone else. She couldn't stand the way he talked about her mother. He didn't know... He didn't understand...

Not going to last much longer. The blackness. She couldn't see. Her eyes blacked out.

She heard the sniffing of some sort of animal. Probably a wolf. Damn. She really was going to die...

It wasn't her fault. They don't understand...

She was losing consiousness.

It wasn't her fault...

She was abandoned.

-o-o-o-o-

"Shhh, Darling. Don't worry." The feminine voice was sweet, caring. It pulled at the young girl, waking her calmly. "Everything is ok."

She smelt food...and flowers. Her mouth watered and her tummy rumbled. The woman giggled softly. "Hungry a bit?"

She opened her eyes slowly. She really didn't want to get up. Taking a deep breath and trying to sit up from the soft, comfortable bed, made the pain in her chest escalate.

"Oh please, Honey. Don't sit up, you're badly hurt." The concern. She's never heard that before...no one has ever spoken to her like that...it was nice. She obeyed the nice lady. The woman ran a cool hand across her forehead. "What is your name, Darling? Mine's Koari."

She looked into the woman's deep blue eyes. They reminded her of someone, she didn't know who. She looked toward the room around her.

It was nice, warm, not much to it. It looked like another cave, just decorated to look more homey.

"Babe?"

The woman's voice brought her attention back to her. She looked at her fully this time. The woman's amazing blue hair matched her eyes. She reached up her hand and layed it on the woman's cheek, running it up to gently grab the sapphire locks. The woman's eyes softened.

"Do you have a name?"

She shook her head and the woman smiled sadly.

"May I give you a name?"

A name? She could finally have a name... She nodded her head uncertainly.

"What do you think about Kagome? Is that good?"

Kagome. Yes, she liked that name. She smiled brightly, the first time since...since never.

"Aright! Kagome! Let's get you all healed up!"

Kagome. Her name is Kagome.

* * *

End Prologue.

Well theres my prologue for my story! The other chapters will be much longer.I really hope you continue to read. Next chapter should be up soon. Thanks and review.

bbgirl15


	2. Mother Wolf

To Call Your Own

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or whatever else I use.

Chapter 1: Mother Wolf

* * *

"Good Kagome! You're doing great!" Koari praised from just inside the cave. Kagome had been running outside, stretching her muscles. She's finally healed most of the way. It's been a week since that incident and that small little girl with no one is gone.

Koari felt like a mother to Kagome. Someone she can count on forever.

"K-koari-sama," Kagome stuttered. She stopped infront of the older woman, bowed respectfully, and smiled when her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, my baby! You spoke!" The woman ran to Kagome and lifted her up, hugging her tight. "And please, it's just Koari, hun."

Kagome laughed lightly at the older woman's reaction. Never had she felt so...alive. "Will y-you play a game with me?" Her voice was so soft it was like music.

"Of course, My Darling. Of course!" Kagome could see tears in the older woman's eyes.

So they played. They ran. They laughed. They had each other, finally...

Laying with each other in the soft grass, basking in the setting sun. She no longer was that little girl without a family. She finally had someone to count on, to be there when she needed it.

But will it last long? Tears came to her eyes at the thought of losing such a wonderful person. Kagome unconsiously reached over and gently latched onto one of the woman's sapphire locks. It was so soft. Kagome wondered if she got picked on when she was younger, too. Maybe she just felt sorry for her.

The woman layed a soft hand on Kagome's and smiled lovingly at her. That smile reminded her of someone, too.

"Kagome, I must start our supper."

Kagome nodded understandingly as the older woman got up and headed back for the cave. She just layed there, staring as the clouds and birds passed overhead.

She didn't have to run for her life anymore or fight for her food. She sighed happily.

The unmistakable sound of footsteps were coming her way, many footsteps. Ten, fifteen at the most. Kagome jumped to her feet, about to make a run for the cave before a burst of wind surrounded her and a clawed hand grabbed her neck. She yelped in surprise, but not from the hand around her throat; there, infront of her, were the most beautiful blue eyes. They looked an awful lot like Koari's.

The man infront of her lowered his head close to hers, sniffing her neck. Kagome's eye widened. What was he doing? He smirked when he smelt her fear, but was intrigued when he smelt her defiance.

He dropped her to her feet so he could get a good look at her, and her, him. He looked no more than fifteen years old, his dark brown hair tied up. He wore wolf fur and armour. His ears and fangs interested her. Wolf demon, she suspected. What was he doing here?

She growled slightly when he started looking her up and down. Damn demons.

"What the hell you lookin' at?!" She startled herself. That came out so naturally.

He wasn't fazed. "What are you doing here?" was his gruff reply. Niether had noticed the five wolves that surrounded them.

"I should be asking you that," she barked back. The animals around them growled dangerously. He walked closer.

"You're trespassing on my territory."

"You're territory? Ha! You're merely fifteen."

"And a youkai. Better watch you're mouth, bitch."

Bitch?!

Kagome had opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by that soft voice again.

"Darling? Food is ready." Koari walked out of the cave carrying a wooden spoon. She spotted the wolf demon. "Oh, Kouga! I didn't expect you home so early."

He stiffened then bowed deep. "Mother Wolf." He growled at Kagome when she didn't bow, but instead ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Koari!" Kagome squeezed the woman's waist. "You know that boy?"

The older woman ran her hand over Kagome's raven locks. "Yes, Dear. He's my son."

"Your son?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" The gruff voice said from behind.

"No," Kagome said innocently. "I knew your eyes looked familiar, though." She looked back up at Koari. "Why does he call you Mother Wolf, Koari?"

"That is who I am, Darling. I am his Mother wolf, Mother of our small pack." Kagome turned to look back at Kouga, but he was already heading for the cave and the awaiting meal.

"Where was he?"

"He was on a Hunt with Ginta, another wolf youkai."

"What of his father?"

"His father...died when he was about your age." She looked so sad.

"Oh," Kagome smiled sadly before giving the woman a warm hug.

"C'mon, Darling. Let's eat."

"Yes, Mother Wolf."

---5 Years Later---

Fifteen years old. Dammit! Fifteen years old and she loses another one! The gods really do hate her.

Kagome cried at the side of her adoptive mother's bed. She'd been terribly ill, nobody knew what was happening to her. Not even the pack healers.

Kouga leaned on the wall, his arms crossed, head down. He couldn't show his tears.

They had become close; this little pack. Kagome had a hard time being accepted by the other youkai, at first. That didn't settle well with Kouga. They soon became good friends, even though he was still a tad cold.

She didn't want to leave her mother's side. She was gone. Kagome had been crying for hours, never leaving the bedside.

"Kagome-san," Kouga gruffed out. His voice choked.

"Yes, Kouga-kun?"

"You will be the new Mother Wolf."

"No," Kagome sobbed. How could she ever replace her? Never. "I'm only a weak human, Kouga-kun."

He was fast, always had been, the fastest of the pack. His claws dug into her forearms, his face a mere inch infront of her's. He bared his fangs. "You are not weak, Kagome-san. You are strong and kind, just like Mother Wolf. She named you her successor. Make her proud."

She couldn't do this. It was too soon. She wiped her red nose on the back of her hand and nodded anyway. Her people needed her.

"Good. Now go, our people are waiting." He lifted her up and away from the bed, draping a magnificent white wolf fur over her shoulders, naming her as the new Mother Wolf. Her armour shined in the light from outside. It was made to fit perfectly, accenting her curves. She didn't bother pulling her long hair out from under the fur, she was in too much pain.

She stepped into the sunlight outside, leaving her mother's deathbed. Everybody was out there, watching her with puffy-red eyes. They mourned for their former Mother.

She had to be strong; for her people and for herself. She could do this... Her heart lightened slightly when she caught sight of Ayame, her long time friend. She smiled slightly when she remembered her crush on Kouga-kun.

Kagome lifted her face to the sky and howled like the wolf she's come to be. It was magnificent, perfect.

Her new people howled with her.

She was Mother Wolf.

* * *

End Chapter 1

Yeah, I know. Women are never the leaders. It's always the Alpha Male. Well I changed that! So deal with it! HAHA! lol review please.

bbgirl15


	3. To Make Friends

To Call Your Own

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or whatever else I may use.

Chapter 2: To Make Friends

* * *

_---3 years ago--_

_"Kouga-kun! Wait for me!" Kagome called as she stumbled over her own feet. He didn't look back as he flew down the mountain to join his friends for another game._

_"Don't call me that, human! Go away!" _

_They didn't understand either; how hard it was to live where nobody accepted you. Kagome sighed. How hard she was trying to fit in, to make friends._

_"But Kouga-kun! Mother Wolf told you to take me with you!" Tears threatened to fall from her chocolate eyes. Don't cry, girl. Be strong. You've been through this before._

_He turned and snarled at her, "You are not of this pack! Do you hear me! How dare you claim to be."_

_The other youkai watched with amused faces, nobody liked the puny human. She was worthless._

_"I never said I was..." Kagome sniffled, turned, and ran in the opposite direction; right into the forest._

_"You should go get her, Kouga," a female wolf with flaming hair said, half-concerned, "Mother Wolf would be angry if she was hurt."_

_"So what, let her die. She doesn't belong here anyway."_

_-o-_

_Kagome ran as far as she could. Why did it affect her anyway? She's been hurt far worse. Kagome sunk down infront of a tree, her face buried in her knees._

_Maybe she really should leave. They were right; she doesn't belong here. It's been two years..._

_Only Mother Wolf shows any sort of love. She might as well die._

_Shouts and snarls sounded around her. Something was wrong. Kagome shot to her feet and ran in the direction of Mother's cave. She was a coward. Worthless._

_"Where are you goin' bitch?!" A hand snatched her hair and yanked her backwards. Kagome screamed. He slapped her. "Shut the hell up!"_

_Blood splattered all around her as wolf claws dug into the man's face. Kouga stood there, gallant in his feral light, blood dripping from his claws. He stared at her with wild eyes._

_"Kouga-kun?" Kagome took a step back, slowly. She was afraid...oh how she was afraid. Kouga never looked so...scary. _

_"Worthless bitch," he whispered darkly. He took a slow step toward her, ready to rip out her throat at any second. She had to get away. Run. Get to Mother Wolf...She's such a coward. Can't even protect herself from..._

_Kagome turned around and ran as fast as she could. It was two years ago all over again. Running, running. Dogs a her heels. The pain in her legs. Her hard breathing... The sounds of a good chase._

_And to think, she actually believed everything was going to get better. Don't cry. A howl of pain echoed around her. She willed herself to keep going, but her legs failed. She stopped and turned to see Kouga fighting for his life, his right arm bleeding from an arrow wound. Ten men surrounded him. They didn't stand a chance. Kouga landed blow after blow..._

_She had to get away. Run, Kagome, run! _

_Black smoke erupted from the trees...right where the cave was. Koari! Kagome ran faster. She had to get to her._

_The trees opened up to a battleground of fighting with Mother Wolf right in the middle. Her people were fighting of the hordes of armoured men. They seemed to be coming out of no where. They had rifles and arrows and swords, while the demons had their claws and great speed and strength._

_What could she do? She's worthless... just a puny human bitch. Tears streamed down the young girl's cheeks. She couldn't do anything._

_Pained ebbed the back of her conscious. Her head shot up. What was that? She looked around, studying her surroundings. The sensation sent the hairs on the back of her neck on end. Kagome shivered. That's when she spotted it; the glint of an arrow tip. Kagome's senses skyrocketted as she realized the arrow was pointed directly at her adoptive mother. The only person who has ever cared for her._

_Without a second thought, Kagome lept from the cover of the trees and ran as fast as she could to the beautiful woman who was fighting with such speed and accuracy. Everything was in slow motion. The woman's head shot to her, fear in her eyes. Kagome had to go faster. She could almost feel the wind of the arrow as if flew past her._

_The image of a dead and bleeding Koari pushed Kagome farther. She jumped, pushing the older woman...then came pain. It wasn't much, just a prick. Kagome would be surprised if it even drew blood. She felt silly. She got all worked up over this?_

_"Kagome!" She felt warm arms wrap around her. "My baby..." Why was she so sad? It didn't hurt. _

_Kagome looked around. Everybody had stopped fighting. Why? Why was everybody staring at her?_

_All the demons stood in shock. The humans even more. Who would have thought a mere human girl would risk her life to save a demon?_

_Kagome caught the eyes of someone unexpected. It was woman, a human woman. Her hair was as dark as a raven's feather, her eyes swam of chocolate. Kagome was transfixed with the woman. She wore the red and white robe of a priestess, her bow hung loosely at her side. Kagome looked down at herself; at the arrow sticking out of her tiny chest, then back up at the woman, but she was...gone._

_Kagome, this worthless, little girl, had stopped the arrow of a priestess. A very strong, powerful priestess and only left with a scar._

_She had protected Mother Wolf._

---Present Day (_5 years after Koari's death_)---

"The Inu-youkai are pushing the borders again." The man bowed his head respectfully before making his way to the small table in the middle of the tent. He pointed to a spot on the map where the border between the two territories met. "Here. We caught some of Lord Inutashio's men hunting on our grounds."

The woman on the other side of the table paced. Her magnificent armour gleamed in the candle light. She stopped and slammed her fist onto the table, her long raven hair spilling over her shoulders. "Damn, Dog! Is he trying to push war upon us?! Winter is already making food scarce!" She rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"I know, Mother. What shall we do?" He looked at her slowly, his green eyes silently roaming her body. It made her shiver...

"General Kurisaki!" Her voice comanded attention.

He immediatly brought his eyes back to her, straightening his back. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Strengthen that border," her voice hard, "I want double the shift. I want to know if anyone passes that line, got it? And send for Kouga. I wish to speak with him." She dismissed him.

The man stood straight, saluted the woman, and then left without another word.

The woman continued to pace. What is she going to do about those damn dogs? Didn't their lord understand the importance of keeping that border strong! Does their treaty mean nothing? The nekos are already scratching at her back.

The tent flap opened in the middle of her ranting, Kouga stepped through.

"You called, Mother?" Kouga bowed his head.

The woman growled. "Kouga, we are kin, call me Kagome."

"Mother Wolf, I did not call my own birth mother by her name nor shall I call you by your name."

"As you wish, Kouga." Kagome began studying the map again. "Kurisaki has spotted inu-youkai at this border here," she pointed to the map. Kouga loomed over her, seeing what she had to say. "What do you make of it? Apparently they were just hunting..."

"Hunting what, is the question."

"Has anything happened on their territory? Something that would have caused this uprising?"

"I am not entirely sure, Mother. I will send a messenger with a white flag."

Kagome looked at him. "Good, I was planning to do just that, but I wish to have a council with the Inu-youkai lord."

"Do you think this has anything to do with the neko youkai?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "No, but we can't be too careful. If anything the Inu-youkai would be with us against the cats."

"I agree. We need to take precautions, though."

"Step up the soldiers training and I want more sentries for now, until we figure out what's really going on." Kagome stood straight, her sword clanking against the table.

"Done."

"You may leave, Kouga, I have training with Ayame soon."

"Yes, Mother Wolf." Kouga salulted and turned, leaving Kagome to her own devices.

* * *

End Chapter 2

I hope you like it! I wanted to make Kagome all powerful and strong. Not some weak, helpless thing. I have always viewed Kagome as authority albeit a bit motherly, but still authority no-less. REVIEW PLEASE!!!

bbgirl15


	4. Dismissed

To Call Your Own

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or whatever I may use.

Notes:

Normal Font - Present Time

_Italics - Past/Thoughts/Writing_

"Talking"

Chapter 3: Dismissed

* * *

"So you think there was some kind of uprising in the Inu-youkai kingdom?" The flaming wolf asked as she swung at the other woman's face only to have it blocked.

"Something of the sort," Kagome responded as she threw a punch at her companion. "That or their lord is going crazy. I doubt that though; Inu-no-tashio has a sturdy head on his shoulders; we've always been at peace. I just don't understand." Kagome grunted as Ayame landed a blow to her side.

"You're getting sloppy, Mother." The she-wolf jumped back and let her superior catch her breath.

"Oi, I know. I got a lot on my mind right now." Kagome straightened herself and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. Taking a deep breath she motioned that she was ready and immediatly the wolf was back on her, throwing and landing blow after blow. After her and Ayame's hour long session, Kagome was back in her tent writing that letter to the Inu-youkai.

She always hated doing things like that; she usually had Chuchi, her secretary/advisor, write these long, drawn-out letters, but this was something she had to do herself. Picking up her quill she sighed, hoping to make this quick and painless.

--

Kagome ran over the fine print of her handwriting again. "Now, that wasn't so bad." Short, but it will work. Kagome let the print dry before she folded the paper and made her mark. Calling Chuchi, she sent the letter with a white-flagged messenger.

"As you wish, Mother," the golden haired she-wolf bowed and left the tent.

--0000--

"Ew, nasty!" a woman exclaimed, fanning her nose with a hand. "It smells just like those mangy wolves." She held out the folded paper in between her fingers. "They never did know how to groom themselves properly."

The man snatched the letter out of her hands and growled, "Back off, Yura." She quickly dropped to a low bow and backed away.

"As you wish, My Lord," she talked to the floor.

He took a clawed finger and broke through the wolf print seal.

_His Greatest Majesty and well-known Friend, Lord Inu-no-tashio,_

_I hope everything is well. _

_We have a treaty to uphold, Your Highness. It is my greatest concern that it is justified and secured among our nations. With the neko-youkai to the South and food running scarce, I wish to have council with you as soon as one is available. There are many things in which we need to speak._

_Mother Wolf_

Frowning, he picked up his own quill...

--0000--

"Mother?"

Kagome looked up from the paper she had been working on. Some of her people in the Northern District are having more crop failures. They wished, no - pleaded for the right equiptment to finish the harvest. All she had to do was sign the paperwork and be done, but it was obvious it wasn't the equipments fault for the crop failure.

Kouga stood in the tent-way, the lamp giving only slightly enough light. "Yes, Kouga-kun?" His mouth twitched at the name she had given him so long ago. He walked the rest of the way in and laid a neatly folded piece of paper on top of her other work. She looked at it in question.

"From the Inu-youkai."

"Oh!" Kagome grabbed for the paper and studied the menacing inu-blood insignia on the back, before neatly breaking the seal and unfolding the paper. She read out loud:

_"Wolf." _Both Kouga and Kagome scowled.

"Don't those idiots have a morsel of respect in their lowly bodies?!" Kouga growled. Kagome gave him a small smile.

"Kouga-kun..."

"Please, Mother, read."

Kagome sighed, _"Wolf, It has suddenly come to my attention that you were never aware of the fact that my old man, Inu-no-tashio, has past beyond his years. Therefore the treaty between you and him is no longer valid. So sorry for the inconvenience. New Lord of the Western Lands." _Kagome could just hear the sarcasm in the young man's voice. She scowled to herself. "Well...we can't have this now can we?"

"He's just _dieing_ to start a war, isn't he?" General Kurisaki stood just outside the light, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "Mother." He bowed respectfully.

"General."

"Might we consider sending a party of about, oh, 30 or 40 men, in peace of course," he smirked slightly, "to the court of the Inu-youkai?" He stepping further into the light and stared down at Kagome. She folded her hands over the letter and stared calmly up at him.

"I'm not sure if that would be wise, General," Kouga commented and received a discreet glare from Kurisaki, but the general brought his attention back to the woman before him.

"You see, Mother Wolf, there is a new Lord of the Western lands, the treaty has been broken. If we don't speak or make another treaty with the Inu-lord, there will be dogs all over our lands."

Kagome sighed and looked sympathetically at Kouga. "The general is right. With the nekos to the South and...We need this treaty." She saw Kouga's jaw clench. The two never did get along - Kouga and Kurisaki.

"As you wish, Mot-"

"Also," Kurisaki interrupted. Kouga glared. "I would like to lead these men...considering how you're so busy here, Mother," he added in after-thought with a slight smile.

Kagome smiled back, in the way that told you you were being denied. "There's nothing of great importance here to deal with, besides I would like to meet this new 'Lord of the Western Lands'. It seems we have _much _to discuss. Chuchi will take over here." Kagome turned her attention to her brother, barely catching the scowl the general gave her. "Kouga, you'll be coming as well and I want you to choose our best men, got it?"

"Yes, Mother," Kouga bowed.

"Good!" She smiled warmly at both of them. "You are dismissed."

* * *

End Chapter.

Wow...I don't know if that was extremely short or if it's just me. I'm sorry for the long wait! Especially with all my other FFs. I hope you liked it so far. And, yes, Inuyasha will be coming in soon.

bbgirl15


	5. Inu no JERK

To Call Your Own

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or whatever else I may use.

IMPORTANT A/N: I am now changing the main characters to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. After much thought I finally realized why this story wasn't coming to me anymore. I was having a really hard time picturing Inuyasha as this strategically cold domineering demon lord that I wanted him to be. I just couldn't see him hating Kagome for the reasons I wanted him hating her. Sesshoumaru just fits the bill… and I tend to find him much sexier anyway.

Chapter 4: Inu no JERK

* * *

"Mother?"

The woman with raven hair turned her head to look at her brother. "Yes, Kouga?"

He glanced at the darkening sky. "I do believe it's time to set up camp."

She smiled at him, "Yes, I suppose so." They only had one more day of traveling before they would reach the Takahashi Castle and she would finally be able to put that new pup in his place. Kagome was greatly looking forward to it. "Have we heard anything new about the South?"

"No, Mother. Lord Kuro is still insisting on the mating and combining of our empires." Kouga said as he stared down at the distraught woman. She had sighed as she made to get down from her horse.

"Why doesn't he understand? I have no intention of mating any demon lord, especially that damn feline!" Kagome patted her beautiful beast and looked around at her men. Kouga had chosen well. There were only about ten soldiers all together, but they were the best.

"I wouldn't let that cat touch you, Mother!" cried one of the younger wolf cubs that was brought along. He had light brown shaggy hair that fell over his hazel eyes in the cutest way. To take advantage of his innocent looks would be a huge mistake; little Katsuro was vicious on the battlefield and that's why she liked him.

Kagome smiled at him. He was still young by demon standards and if it wasn't for Koari naming her Mother Wolf and extending her life force, he would have surpassed her by looks years ago. "No need to worry about me, Katsuro. Lord Kuro has no standing with this wolf." The cub blushed at her smile.

She turned her attention back to Kouga. "Well, let's get set up!"

* * *

The Castle of the West was huge in comparison to the wolf tribes' complex cave system and Kagome could never get used to the flaunting of so much wealth. Yes, the North was wealthy in its own way, deciding to trade abilities for food and necessities rather than gold and the overly obsessive show of power. Kagome sighed. Thus the way of the inu youkai.

The castle's main entrance was surrounded by what Kagome assumed to be the Lord's High Guard and their welcoming party. Stopping her horse, Kagome nodded her head towards the highest ranking soldier in acknowledgment.

"I hereby announce Lady Higurashi, Mother Wolf to the Northern Wolf Tribe of Hayasa," Kouga projected over the group of soldiers proudly. As expected, nobody acknowledged the female wolf leader. Kouga snarled. "You will respect - !"

"Kouga, enough," Kagome's voice cut through the tension. "It would seem, in the death of their great leader, the dogs had forgotten their manners. All is well, Kouga, you can't blame children for what their masters do not enforce." She smiled sweetly at the low growling demons.

"Human," hatred and ice made all in its presence freeze. Kagome cocked an eyebrow at the tall demon who had just walked out of the castle gates. His silver hair and crescent moon showed his lineage. His stature showed how proud he was even though he only had one arm.

"Ah," the smile stayed on her face. "Inu no Taisho, how pleasant for you to join us."

His eyes slanted dangerously. Not one to back down, Kagome pressed forward. "I have much to discuss with you and I request rooms for my men. We have traveled long and hard."

"No," the tall demon made to turn away when a spike in power caught his attention. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed the small human's bowed head. Keeping his face calm, he took in her clenched fists and radiating aura. Her head shot up and the intensity in her brown eyes made his body tense.

"You sorry excuse for a leader! How dare you take the power of such a great man and then sully his name with your disrespect!" Kagome was furious and her ire stayed with her even as the beast of a man grabbed her throat in his lethal claws and picked her off the ground. She watched out of the corner of her eye as her men were stopped by the Lord's High Guard.

"You don't know my father, you pathetic wench. To come here and demand respect was foolish and now I will end your life." The defiance in her eyes was unnerving him.

"I apparently know him better than _you_," she ground out and placed her hand on his chest before collecting her powers and burning him through his haori. He gasped before dropping her and looking at his chest.

"Miko."

"And don't you forget it. Call off your men. We have much to discuss," she didn't give him the satisfaction of rubbing her sore throat and stared him straight in his golden eyes.

"Hn. I offer you no safety within my walls, miko." He turned and walked back into his castle. Kagome inwardly sighed and followed, her men right behind her as the stablemen took their horses. Why couldn't she have born male, and demon? She was tired of always being forced to prove herself.

"It's Lady Kagome," she stated toward the demon walking ahead of her.

"Hn."

* * *

I apologize for the extremely long wait. (that's an understatement). I have finally found my muse for this story. I would also like to apologize for the character change. I know that this was suppose to be an InuKag fic, but, like I said, he just didn't fit the part. I have also wanted to try my hand at a couple SessKag fics for a while now.

bbgirl15


End file.
